Pick Up The Pieces
by SoundEffectsAndOverdramatics-x
Summary: She's losing herself, and training becomes her escape. But combat training turns into something more as Derek Morgan falls in love with the Pennsylvania Petite. AU. Don't own Criminal Minds! Rated M for abuse, swearing and drug abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is an AU! I'm actually a total Will/J.J shipper, I freaking love those two! But ever since seeing 7x14 "Closing Time" I've had this story in the back of my mind and I knew I had to make it. It is a J.J/Morgan shipping story, warning you from now. But yeah, read/review and enjoy!  
><strong>

Chapter One

There's one thing Agent Jennifer Jareau hates more than anything. And that's feeling weak. Useless. Powerless.

Sure, she carries a handgun.

Sure, she works for the FBI.

Sure, she passed her gun training sessions top of the class.

But she still felt weak and powerless.

The first time it happened, she felt like the entire world was crashing around her.

She had that handgun in her hand, but those dogs were faster, stronger than her.

They mauled her arm before she managed to empty her clip on them.

She had sat in that barn, rocking back and forth, blood pooling on the floor from her arm.

When she heard the sounds of boots and shouts, the one thing that processed in her mind was gun.

She needed to get her gun.

Her fingers closed around the cool metal of the gun's grip and she shot up, not afraid to shoot anyone in her way.

Of course, it was her friends. Her allies.

Who had the worst news possible.

Reid had been kidnapped.

She felt worthless. How could she have allowed this to happen? If only she had been stronger, faster! She could've gotten rid of those dogs and caught up to Reid! She wouldn't have sat in that barn, cradling her arm and feeling dizzy from all the blood she was losing. Why was she so pathetic? So weak?

If Morgan had been in her situation, he would've shrugged his injury off, ran into that farmyard and searched every nook and cranny for Reid.

And at the end of the night, when Reid had hugged her tightly and told her it wasn't her fault, she ran from her team and sat against that tree, trying her hardest to even breathe.

Because seeing Reid like that, so weak and helpless and knowing that IT WAS her fault...

It destroyed her completely.

Of course, Will and Henry had come into her life like a ray of sunshine, obliterating the darkness and making her feel whole again.

She no longer had to worry about being weak.

In Will's eyes, she was beautiful.

And for six years, everything was fine.

At least, that's what she thought.

Until Will had shown up drunk one night three weeks ago, stumbling around the house and calling her a bunch of hurtful names that clutched at her heart and made that weak, worthless feeling slowly creep back into her.

And if things were bad then, they were even worse now.

It was the middle of July, and a heatwave was soaring through Quantico, Virigina.

Yet, J.J was forced to wear a turtleneck sweater with long sleeves to hide the many bruises covering her body.

It had gotten particularly worse last night.

He had come home at two in the morning, yelling his head off. She hissed at him to keep his voice down, that Henry was asleep.

Of course, she should've known the moment she said that, he was going to get angry.

Her first instinct was to reach for her handgun.

It was in her beside dresser. All she had to do was run.

She could definitely do that. She was a soccer player after all. Running was like breathing to her.

But she couldn't do it.

She loved him. And if she were to face him, with that handgun in her hand and her finger on the trigger, she knew she wouldn't be able to do it.

Because she is weak, and worthless, and pathetic.

She is every thing Will has called her for the past three weeks.

His hands close around her throat and she feels her life fading from her.

At this point, she doesn't care.

The only reason she is living right now is for that boy in the room next door, who is so fast asleep, he doesn't hear his mom groaning in pain, gasping for breath.

He doesn't hear anything.

And that's when she realised that if she were to die here today, Will's abuse would go from her, to that little boy she loved so dearly.

She reaches out and scratches him, and he glares at her, letting her go. His fist strikes her face and the whole room starts spinning. He starts slamming her into the walls and hitting her as if she is a punching bag. But he avoids her face. Because he knows, if the team were to see those bruises, they would kill him.

Especially Derek Morgan.

The next morning she wakes up and there IS a bruise forming on her jaw. She tries her best to cover it with concealer. Will glares at it and she says he has nothing to worry about. She won't say a thing. Because she can't.

She is weak and worthless.

She sits at her office, fanning herself with a folder when Emily Prentiss walks up to her, smiling.

"Jayje, come on, it's the middle of summer! Why are you always wearing clothes that look like you want nothing more than to tear them off?"

J.J sighs.

"I felt cold this morning. Big mistake." J.J said, chuckling with fake humour. Prentiss doesn't buy it, and her eyes narrow. She grabs a chair and sits down.

"J.J...if something is going on...you would tell me, right?" She whispered, pressing her hand against J.J's knee, where a particularly large bruise is beginning to take form. J.J tries her hardest not to wince, but she probably does, cause Emily watches her in concern and her eyes glance down at J.J's knee.

"I'm fine, Em. Promise." She gets up and starts to walk away, but Emily grabs her arm.

"J.J!" She says in concern. Tears spring in her eyes at the pain zapping through her arm.

"Em! Come on, I said I'm fine-"

"No, what is that?"

Emily's hands reach for the bottom of J.J's shirt and she lifts it up, where bruises are crawling all over J.J's back.

"Emily..." J.J slaps her hand away and steps back. Emily's face is hard. Angry.

"How long?" She manages, her voice trembling.

"I don't know what you're talking about." J.J says stiffly. She goes to walk away, but Emily grabs her hand and leads her to the bathroom.

J.J tries to struggle, but doesn't see a point.

Emily is definitely stronger than her.

Emily is pacing in front of her, running her hands through her hair as J.J leans against the sink, looking at the floor blankly.

"When? How? Why?" Emily manages. Her hands are itching to reach for her gun, as if Will is in front of her and all she wants to do is shoot him.

J.J sighs.

"Not long. Three weeks." She says hollowly. Emily's eyes close and her jaw starts twitching.

"I'm going to kill him." She whispers through clenched teeth.

"Emily, that's enough."

"When you say that to him, does he stop!" She growls. Tears spring in J.J's eyes.

"He's the father of my child, Emily. I can't lose him."

"He is hurting you!" She half-shouts, and J.J is afraid someone might've heard her.

"I'm fine."

"No! You're not!"

And Emily begins crying. And because she begins crying, J.J starts crying. And suddenly, both girls are hugging each other, and J.J is collapsing to the floor in grief and Emily is the only thing holding her together.

"You have to fight him, J.J!" She whispers after awhile. She is cradling J.J with her arms tightly, as if letting her go means she will fall and be gone forever.

"I can't...everytime I-reach for my gun-I know it's p-p-pointless because I kn-know I can't sh-shoot him!"

"Use your fists!" Prentiss says. J.J shakes her head, taking deep breaths to calm herself.

"I don't know how-how to fight." She said, sighing. Prentiss looks at her in disbelief.

"You're an FBI agent and you don't know how to fight!" She exclaims. J.J shakes her head.

"Go to Morgan. He can teach you!" Emily says, smiling sadly. J.J looks at her.

Emily...her best friend.

J.J nods.

"I'll talk to him...but Emily, please! Don't tell him about Will! Please! Don't tell anyone!"

"J.J, I won't! You know I won't! But I'm only gonna keep quiet if you do something about it!" She said.

And J.J nods.

Because she knows that's what Emily wants to hear.

* * *

><p>Six weeks later, J.J calls in sick. She knows she can't work.<p>

Her face is bloody and bruised and she can barely get out of bed.

She calls Will's sister to pick Henry up and take him. Take him as far away from it all as she can.

Will's sister watches her with sad eyes and says she will kill her brother if he puts another hand on her.

J.J knows it's an empty threat.

No one can stop Will.

No one but herself.

But she is weak, and worthless. She doesn't have the power to stop him.

Her whole body shakes as she attempts to sit up. She cries in pain as her back protests.

She hears a knock on the door downstairs and groans.

She wishes she had parked her car in the garage last night. Then the person at the front door would think no one is home.

But it isn't. It's sitting in the driveway in it's red glory, shining under the sun's light.

She know she can't go and answer it. Hopefully the person will just leave when no one answers.

And that's when she hears a bang.

She sits up, ignoring the pain.

It's Will. She know it is.

She runs into the bathroom and locks the door.

She begs him not to find her.

"J.J!"

And her heart sags.

Because it's a woman's voice.

And it's Emily Prentiss's voice.

J.J sighs and goes to open the bathroom, then remembers what she looks like.

But she can hear Emily charging toward the bathroom and decides she doesn't want to pay to repair another door in her house.

She opens it and Emily's leg is the first thing to enter the room, followed by the rest of her body.

"Oh thank god, I thought you were de-"

She stops cold and goes pale when she sees J.J's face.

"It isn't as bad as it looks." J.J whispers.

Emily just looks at her in shock.

"Jayje..." She whispers.

"I'm fine."

"You need to talk to Morgan. Or I will." Emily says. J.J sighs.

"I will."

But again, she is lying. But she doesn't tell Emily that. And when Emily hugs her tightly, J.J cries.

Because once again, she feels weak and worthless.

* * *

><p>She sits at her desk. Her eyes are blank and she stares at nothing.<p>

The entire team watches her, asks her questions and she answers them, but there's no emotion.

Everyone asks Emily, and she keeps her lips shut. Because she knows J.J will never forgive her if she tells.

And it's when she looks at the photo frame on her desk and gets up that the team knows something is wrong with her.

Because she has tears in her eyes and she practically runs to the bathroom.

Morgan gets up to go to her, and Emily touches his arm.

"She's having problems with Will. She's alright."

But Morgan can see the lie in her eyes and he gets furious.

Because all he wants to do is help.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Four months later and she's lost everything.

She's lost her job.

She's lost her family.

She's lost her soul.

Her breaking point was Strauss telling her she'd been transferred to the Pentagon to work with the State Department.

She'd refused, but Hotch had said there was nothing he could do.

She should've been happy, that the Pentagon wanted her so badly.

But working for the Pentagon meant moving away from the BAU.

And it broke her heart.

Will's beatings became more frequent now that she had more time off. And his beatings turned into more.

And no matter how hard she tried, she didn't have the power to stop him.

Because she was weak and worthless.

And he made her feel that everyday.

Cynthia started taking Henry to her house. Whenever J.J could feel Will was about to do something, she'd call Cynthia and Cynthia would take him away. Of course, she'd stand at the door and beg Will to leave J.J alone. Beg him to stop. But Will would shake his head and close the door in her face. She'd tried to call the police once and Will had grabbed her phone and thrown it against the wall, threatening to kill her.

J.J didn't understand how this could've happened to her Will.

Her gorgeous, sweet, innocent Will.

Cynthia told her that the same thing had happened to their dad.

He was sweet, kind...

then one day, he flipped the switch.

Maybe it ran in the family.

She didn't know.

But things were starting to look up after awhile. Her state department job was going good. Will was becoming a little less violent.

Things were really looking up.

Until Emily was killed.

Or "fake" killed, really.

J.J and Hotch knew she couldn't be around when Ian Doyle, the man after her, was still alive.

So they told everyone she was dead.

And boy had she come close to it.

But she had pulled through somehow.

And J.J was forced to lie to everyone she loved.

Forced to watch the faces of her former BAU members fall as she told them Emily was dead.

And now, her only safe haven was gone.

Emily would come over everyday to check on her when Will wasn't around, treat her wounds. Emily would get angry and scary everytime, but she would take one look at J.J's face and her anger would melt and she would cry. She would beg J.J to leave Will. But J.J refused. He was Henry's father. She couldn't.

And now Emily was gone.

Hiding out in France with no chance of contacting any of them.

And that's when she resorted to something she never thought she would do in her life.

Hiding in the bathroom, as far away from Will as she could, she looked down at the needle in her hand.

She had heard Reid talk about his addiction.

Dilaudid was strong. Stopped you from feeling pain. Stopped you from feeling anything.

The first time she tried it, she felt like she was floating in heaven.

When Will had come waltzing into the room, his fist hit her back and she barely felt it. She fell to the floor with a smile on her face.

She had found a way out.

At first, she only took it before Will would beat her.

Now? She was addicted. She took it whenever the hell she wanted it.

She even started taking it at work, running to the bathroom, and not coming out for hours. People would wonder where she was before they'd see her come out with a big smile on her face and practically floating to her desk.

She was at home today, taking the day off. It was nine in the morning. Will was gone. He'd left her on the couch to bleed and bruise last night, taking the bed for himself. The pain was starting to come though, in waves. She looked at the needle in her hand as she sat on top of toilet seat. She pressed the needle against her skin and dug it in. The effects began instantaneously. She breathed a sigh of relief as that usual rush of euphoria invaded her. She was floating on Cloud Nine.

But she wasn't feeling it enough. She sighed and took another 30mg. She knew this was probably deadly, but she didn't care.

Who cared if she died? No one.

So what was the point in her caring either?

The needle pressed her skin and she sighed in euphoria, smiling.

And that's when the world began spinning even more.

Her heart was racing. She felt cold chills spread throughout her body. She tried breathing, and before she knew it, her head met the cold tile floor and she blacked out.

* * *

><p>Cynthia brought Henry in and sighed.<p>

"J.J!" She called out. No answer.

Not surprising.

She sat Henry down in front of the TV and turned Spongebob on for him. His eyes watched the screen intently. She walked upstairs and entered J.J's room. Blood stains were on the floor and she shivered, her heart racing.

"J.J!" She said, worried. She opened the bathroom door.

And J.J was on the floor, pale as the white tile floors beneath her.

"J.J!" She screamed. She picked J.J up in her arms, tears falling down her cheeks.

Will had done it now! He killed her! He fucking killed her!

Why didn't she stop this! Why was she so fucking stupid!

She grabbed her phone, and found J.J's on the floor.

Next to a needle and a vial of something.

"Oh god! Oh god!" Cynthia tried her hardest to call 911, her fingers shaking.

"Hello, operator?"

"Hello! My name is Cynthia La Montagne! I'm at 1329 Harper's Avenue! My friend, Jennifer, she...she's out cold on the floor and..."

"Ma'am I need you to calm down. Is Jennifer breathing?"

Cynthia checked for a pulse, then checked if she was breathing.

"She doesn't have a pulse and she isn't breathing!" She screamed.

"Ma'am calm down-"

"Her four year old son is downstairs! I don't-I don't know what to do! I don't know what to do!" Cynthia shrieked, hysterical.

"MA'AM! Breathe! You need to calm down! I need you to perform CPR on Jennifer! Can you do that?"

Cynthia took deep breaths and nodded, forgetting she was on the phone.

"Yes! Yes!"

"Okay, do you know how to perform CPR!"

"Yes!"

"Okay, do it now!"

Cynthia lay J.J down and put her hands on top of J.J's chest, pumping up and down and trying not to try. It felt like hours later before finally, she heard a faint cough-

And J.J's eyes opened slightly.

"Cyn..." She didn't finish her sentence. Her eyes closed again. Cynthia picked her phone up.

"She-She woke up! What do I do?"

"Keep her awake! An ambulance is on their way now!"

"J.J! J.J, wake up! Please!"

"Keep her talking."

J.J looked at Cynthia weakly.

"Henry's downstairs, okay! You gotta hold on for him, okay!" Cynthia whispered. J.J's eyes closed and a tear leaked down the corner of her eye. Cynthia lifted J.J's shirt and cursed.

Bruises all over her body.

"Ma'am, how old is Jennifer?"

"She's...she's 33, I think."

"Okay, can you tell me what happened? Do you know?"

"I-I think she overdosed on something! There's a..." She picked up the empty vial and read the label.

"A-A vial of something called...Di-Dilaudid? D-I-L-A-U-D-I-D!"

"How many milligrams is the vial?"

"Uh, it's...it's 50mg! I...I think she took the whole thing in one hit!" Cynthia's heart dropped. J.J was taking shallow breaths and her lips were a deep blue. She looked bad. Very bad.

"Okay, an ambulance will be there soon."

"Okay. Bye."

Cynthia hung up before the operator could say another word. She made sure J.J was still conscious, then called Will.

"Hello?" He slurred.

"You listen to me William La Montagne. Your girlfriend is inches away from death and it is ALL YOUR FAULT! If you show your face in the state again, I will kill you myself! You listen to me and you listen good! You get to this house and you pack your clothes and I will take you to the airport and you go back to New Orleans! I don't want you back here!" Cynthia screamed. Will was laughing.

"Whatever, Cynthia. I'm on my way now."

Cynthia shook with fury, and hung up on him. She reached for J.J's phone and scrolled down her contacts, coming to the name she knew.

He answered straight away.

"Hello?"

"Mr-Mr. Morgan? This is-Cynthia La Montagne."

"Will's sister?" Morgan said, surprised.

"Yes. It's-it's J.J! She's passed out and-"

"No..." J.J tried to reach for Cynthia's hand but Cynthia clutched it.

"The ambulance is gonna be here soon, Jenny, I promise." She whispered.

"Ambulance? What's going on!" Morgan demanded.

"She took drugs! It's...I don't know what she took, but I found her and she wasn't breathing and I brought her back and now the ambulance is coming and-"

"Cynthia calm down! I'm coming over!" Morgan hung up on her and Cynthia clutched J.J's hand tighter.

"Help's coming Jenny. Help's coming."

* * *

><p>He showed up barely five minutes later an ambulance parked outside. He ran into the house.<p>

"J.J!" He roared.

"In here!" He heard a voice call upstairs. He looked in the living room and saw Henry watching him.

"Uncle Mo-gin!" Henry ran at him and Morgan hugged him tightly.

"Hey, buddy! Look, you sit here and watch your cartoons okay! I gotta check on mommy!"

Henry nodded and sat back down on the couch. Morgan ran up the stairs and into their bathroom.

"What happened?" Morgan demanded, looking at Cynthia, who was crying in the corner as the paramedics put an oxygen mask on J.J.

"She took...50mg of Dilaudid and she overdosed I think...they said her kidney's are shutting down and they have to take her to the hospital, I don't-I don't know!"

"This woman has bruises all over her body. Is she a victim of domestic violence?" The paramedic asked, frowning. Morgan looked at Cynthia in disbelief. She closed her eyes, tears leaking down her cheeks, and nodded.

"Yes. My brother, he..."

"Son of a bitch!" Morgan punched the door in anger, putting his hands on his head.

"WHY DIDN'T SHE TELL US!" Morgan roared.

"Get the police here. This is a criminal investigation now." The paramedic said to his partner. His partner walked out, grabbing his phone. The other paramedic turned to Morgan.

"You the boyfriend?"

"No! I-I work for the FBI. I'm Agent Morgan. J.J, she used to work with me. Is...is she gonna be okay?"

"Not sure. She overdosed on Dilaudid, we know that much. Her kidney's are shutting down..." They pressed down on J.J's side and she winced, moaning.

"We're gonna have to put her through dialysis. I think she'll be okay, though." The paramedic said, smiling. Morgan simply nodded at him.

"How long as she been taking it?" The paramedic asked Cynthia.

"I don't know! I didn't even know she was!"

"8 weeks." J.J said hoarsely. Morgan gasped.

"Since Emily..."

J.J nodded. He sighed.

"Oh, Jayje..."

"How often do you take it?"

"Whenever the effects wear off...twice a day, maybe?"

"How many milligrams?"

"It kept escalating...first it was 4...then 8...today I took 20, but it wasn't really doing anything, and the next thing I know I've emptied the whole bottle and..."

"It's okay. Keep talking to us, okay? You gotta hang on until Alex gets back with the stretcher, then we're gonna take you the hospital and start dialysis, alright?"

J.J nodded.

"Thank you."

Alex came back in, and two cops followed behind him.

They instantly looked at Cynthia and Morgan.

"Who's the victim?" Cynthia looked down at J.J. The cop bent down and looked at her.

"Ma'am, do you mind?" She shook her head and the cop lifted her shirt, where bruises were all over her skin. The cop shook his head in anger and looked up at Cynthia.

"From what the medic told us, you're brother is her boyfriend?"

"Yes. He's been abusing her for a couple of months now. I...I tried to call the cops but he stopped me! Threatened to kill me! But I can't watch him do this anymore! You have to take him away! I can't watch him do this to her anymore!" Cynthia started crying. The cop nodded.

"He's on his way, now." Cynthia whispered. The cop nodded again. They loaded J.J onto the stretcher and took her away. Morgan wanted to stay behind, wait for Will...so he could beat the fuck out of him.

But Cynthia told him to go, that J.J needed her friends with her. Morgan nodded and went with her, praying she would be okay.

* * *

><p>Will was gone.<p>

He knew Cynthia was gonna rat him out to the police and he left town. The cops couldn't do anything. Especially if he was out of state. They have no jurisdiction. Cynthia continued to look after Henry as J.J went through dialysis. She was going through a rough time, getting over her addiction to Dilaudid. She was vomiting and sweating, and she barely slept. Morgan looked after her, compelled to after everything that had happened.

And that's when she dropped a doozy on him.

"Morgan." She whispered. He looked at her, and she took a deep breath.

"I need your help." She said.

"I'm here." He said, smiling. She smiled back.

"No...I need help. I want you to teach me how to fight."


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter! I probably should've warned this would be a short story, so I'm sorry if you were expecting more chapters than this. Other than that, I hope you enjoyed it! And I'll actually be making more J.J/Morgan stories! Buyeeee!  
><strong>

Chapter Three

At first, it's difficult.

J.J's body has been through months of torture, and most of their training sessions end in her crying, and Morgan holding her close to him, scared and sad for her.

But slowly, she gets better.

She starts to show her ferocious side and Morgan's never seen this side to anyone.

She wants to kick butt.

She wants to make sure that what happened with Will never happens again.

They work around her State Department job, which is hard, but they manage it. And Morgan finds J.J's body becoming less frail and more tense.

She mentions this to him and he tells her she's growing muscle. He expects her to complain that she'll look like a butch guy, but she just smiles and nods and keeps smashing into the punching bag between them.

It's three months later, and Rossi is announcing to everyone that J.J is coming back.

Seaver decides to transfer to a different department, and they're one profiler short. J.J goes through the offender profile training course, which makes it even harder for them to work a schedule for training, but again, they manage.

But Morgan finds himself wishing that they could stop the training sessions.

Cause the more time he spends with her, the more he just wants to grab her and kiss her.

Before he knows it, he's fallen in love with the Pennysylvania Petite, and he can't fight it.

Watching her change into a warrior before his eyes, he finds she is perfect.

But that all crashes down four months later.

Emily is alive.

And she's kept it a secret from him for seven months.

At first he is furious.

And he refuses to train her.

She worked with him on bringing Doyle down. On stopping him and bringing Emily to justice.

And this entire time, she knew Emily was still alive.

But then, he catches her in her office, hugging Emily tightly and crying and telling her everything that's happened and he realises how much J.J has sacrificed to keep Emily safe.

He apologizes to her, and she smiles and says its okay, which lights up his whole world again.

Emily joins in on their training sessions after awhile, and Morgan watches how both girls take their past tragedies and turn them into frustration, using it to kick some major butt.

By the end of the fifth month that Morgan has been training J.J, she manages to kick his butt, and give him an incredibly large bruise on his back.

He's more proud of her than he's ever been proud of anyone.

And everytime he tries to tell her how he feels, he stops.

Because the last man J.J loved ended up beating her within an inch of her life everyday. The last man she loved drove her to use drugs and almost die.

She'll never trust anyone again. And he knows that.

One day, she grabs his hand and sits him down. She's panting and covered in sweat from training and so is he.

He wonders what's on her mind, when she suddenly leans forward and hugs him tightly.

"Thank you. So much. For everything."

He nods and hugs her back, taking in the scent of her strawberry shampoo and sighing.

"It's okay."

"And I'm sorry."

He pulls back, surprised, and sees tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Emily."

He wipes the tear falling down her cheek.

"You were keeping her safe. There's nothing to apologize for."

And he smiles, kisses her forehead and walks off, unaware that she's smiling happily, glad she is forgiven.

* * *

><p>His love for J.J grows tenfold when she surprised not only him, but the rest of the team.<p>

She kicked an unsubs ass by herself.

He'd taken upstairs, and she'd gone down. He had heard shouts and the sounds of a scuffle and had run the minute he heard it.

What he found was a bloody and beaten unsub on the floor, and a similarly beaten J.J hovering over him. He saw the kid behind her, and she tried talking him down. To put the gun down or else he'd be going to jail, and not the unsub.

Not his father.

The kid put the gun down, thank god. Morgan didn't realise how tense he was until he put his gun down and saw his hands were practically sewn to it, refusing to uncurl from around the grip.

J.J was looking at him with haunted eyes and Morgan knew she was remembering everything that Will had done to her.

He consoled her, and she tried her best to put on a brave face for the rest of the team.

Emily and himself were the only ones who knew about Will's abuse.

She thanked him for teaching her how to fight, and Morgan realised that if these training sessions had never happened, J.J would've died in that basement, along with the unsub's son.

And the very thought makes his heart clench and he almost can't breathe from the pain.

Everything continues the way it was, and Morgan can't take it much longer.

He knows he has to do something.

So when J.J calls him and asks him to pick her up to take her to work today, he considers it a message from God.

_It's time to tell her, Derek._

Morgan practically races to his car and drives at speeds he shouldn't be driving at. He screeches in front of her house and knocks on the door. She opens it.

"Hey, Cynthia took Henry to school and I don't have my car cause it's at the mechanic and-"

Henry isn't home?

Even better.

His hand reaches out and snakes around her neck and he kisses her so passionately, he hears her gasp in complete shock, and what he hopes is pleasure.

He's been waiting to do this for 7 months.

His whole body is shaking with nervousness, but she doesn't push him away, and his nervousness turns to excitement. She starts kissing him back and grabs him by the collar of his shirt and drags him inside and Morgan knows they're not going to work today.

* * *

><p>She's had never thought she'd see the day where she'd be kissing Derek Morgan.<p>

Of course, she'd always felt a certain attraction to him.

He was Derek Morgan, after all.

Her heart is racing and she can't stop.

Because she hasn't been touched like this in years.

Of course she loved Will with all her heart, and in the beginning, she felt the same excitement she was feeling right now.

But things changed.

He changed.

But Derek Morgan was kissing her right now, and by god, she was feeling a million emotions at once.

She's reaching for his shirt and she's thanking all the Gods she knows that Cynthia came and took Henry to school.

Her hands trail down his chest, feels the six pack abs he's worked so hard to gain. His arms wrap around her waist, trail down to her upper thighs and she's lifted into the air. She gasps and wraps her legs around his waist.

He's must bench press more than 200 pounds a day, 'cause he carries her upstairs so fast, it's like she weighs nothing.

She can hear her phone ringing, but she doesn't care.

His phone rings and they don't answer.

Morgan throws her on top of the bed and grins with delight.

"I've been waiting for this for so long, Jayje, you have no idea." He whispers breathlessly. She has no words. She just grabs him and holds him to her and kisses him as passionately as she can.

Because she's pretty sure she's been waiting for this just as long as he has.

He's gentle with her, and that brings tears to her eyes.

Will would abuse her, hurt her, treat her like she was a whore on the side of the street.

But Morgan, he treats her as if she is a god.

His fingers trail her skin lightly, not harshly.

His kisses are gentle, not harsh and unmeaningful.

His kisses do not burn her skin like Will's did. They make her feel as if she is the most special person on the planet.

It's like she's on Dilaudid again, but there are no harsh side effects. No passing out from the high.

Just pure ecstacy with every passing moment.

* * *

><p>She wakes up and looks at the clock.<p>

It's 5 in the afternoon.

She looks at her phone and finds 21 missed calls from all different members of the team.

"Oh, shit." She whispers.

"Relax."

She jumps at the sound and turns to see Derek Morgan propped up on a pillow, his eyebrow raised at her.

"They're probably looking for us!" J.J whispers. He shakes his head, chuckling.

"I answered one of their calls, told them I was with you and that Henry was feeling a little ill today, so we both took the day off."

"They bought it?" She asks, amused. He nods.

"Mhmm." He leans over and kisses her, and expects her to push him back, but she doesn't. Instead, she wraps her arms around him and presses herself against him tightly.

"That was amazing."

"It was." Morgan nods, agreeing. She sighs and he smiles.

"I'm sorry I just attacked you like that."

"Shh! Don't ruin my good mood!" She says, faking anger. He laughs.

"Okay."

"How long have you-"

"Around since we started training." He says, smiling. She smiles back.

"Well to be honest, I've always had a thing for you. It went away when I met Will but now..."

"I see." Morgan says, cocking an eyebrow.

"So what do we do now?" He asks. She smiles and kisses him.

"We see what happens." He smiles beneath the kiss.

"I love that idea."


End file.
